


Deprecate

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: May 1999: Dictionary.com Words of the Day [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Ginny Weasley is Yamanaka Ino, Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke, Hermione Granger is Haruno Sakura, Ron Weasley is Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Harry catches on to the Uchihas' plan for a coup and doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Wednesday, May 5, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/05/deprecate) was _DEPRECATE_ – To disapprove of strongly.

When coming home from the academy, Harry noticed his parents and older brother getting more and more stressed out.  Finally, one night he disillusioned himself and snuck into a clan meeting.  Harry was shocked when he learned what the meeting was about – the assassination of the Hokage and the take-over of the village.

The Hokage, affectionately called Old Man by Ron, was, as far as the four magic-users could see, the only one actually looking out for Ron.  Harry wasn’t about to let them kill what amounted to Ron’s only family member, or start a civil war within the village.

The next day, Itachi walked him to the academy.  Harry had seen him at the meeting last night, and was worried that his beloved older brother was actually planning to take part in the coup.

“Itachi, he knows it will start a war, right?  Killing the Hokage and trying to take over the village?”

Itachi looked down at him in surprise, “So it was you hiding in the corner.  I thought so.”  Itachi poked him in the forehead.  “Don’t worry, Sasuke.  The Hokage won’t let their plans get that far, and neither will I.  You just worry about your school work.”

Harry didn’t want to worry about school work.  The only class he didn’t already know everything for was history, and that’s because his original world had a very different one.  Instead, he went to Hermione.

“Hermione, I need a favor.  How hard will it be to get the ingredients to Veritaserum and the Draught of Living Death?”

“Well, most of the ingredients are plant parts, so I could probably get them from Ginny, but the others might take a few days to gather.  Why?  What do you need them for?”

“We’ve got a gigantic problem headed our way,” Harry said.  “I’ll explain when we get the others.”

* * *

“Alright, spill Harry, what’s going on?” Ginny asked.

“You guys know how my family is a lot like the old pureblood families?” Harry said.  After getting three nods, he continued, “They’re reacting like the purebloods after Kingsley became Minister.”

Kingsley had become Minister of Magic after the death of Voldemort.  He was the only one Harry gave his support to, and with Harry still riding the waves of popularity, Kingsley’s rise to the position was almost unanimous.

He, along with Harry and Hermione, had begun changing the laws that prevented muggleborns and half-bloods from getting jobs.  The Ministry began taking those with the grades, rather than those with family connections, and most of the purebloods didn’t have the grades.  There had been several attempts by the purebloods to overthrow the government, but there was no one as strong as Voldemort to band them all together and they fell apart from in-fighting.

“You think they’re planning a coup?” Hermione asked.

“No, I _know_ they are,” Harry said.  “There was a meeting last night about it.  It’s happening soon.  And…”  Harry trailed off.

“And what?” Ginny asked.

“They plan to kill the Hokage too,” Harry added.

“Over my dead body,” Ron said.

“No, over theirs,” Harry said, “which is why I need the Draught of Living Death.”

“And the Veritaserum to see who is part of the coup,” Hermione said.  “Okay.  Getting the ingredients will take some time, but I can brew them.”

“I’ll see what Dad has in the back of the shop,” Ginny said.  Her family had flowers in the front of the shop, but all the other plants in the back.  It would be easy to gather most of the plant ingredients.


End file.
